Fuck you too, Potter!
by Skiiish367
Summary: Draco hates Harry. Harry hates Draco. They would've continued this way for what could be said as forever. The only problem? Harry has been given the assignment to make Draco all in love with him. Follow them as they tretch upon this thin line of love and hate. Really bad at summaries. Story is better though! Badboy harry ;) Dark Harry!
1. Chapter 1

Draco was an exceptional being. So he thought.

"Top in potions. Expert in dark magic. Fast learner in spells and magic. And extrodinarilly smart."

Everything about Draco was great except for a few 'tiny' issues.

"Hates and absolutely despises Harry Potter. The savior. And a malfoy. Which would include the slytherin part too."

There was nothing wrong with being a slytherin. Nothing really. They were sly and cunning, ahead of everything. They had the ability to get themselves out of practically every situation.

But that was exactly what shouldn't happen. And with Draco Malfoy as a part of their plan. It'd be incredibly difficult. ...

... Dumbledore was in a mess. He had to figure out how to execute his plan without it failing. And the most important fragment of this plan included Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy's son.

"So how do we get him to work with us?"

Dumbledore rubbed his beard..in a stress like manner. And when the lightbulb finally turned on, his eyes twinkled with delight.

"Harry Potter," He says.

" _The_ Harry Potter?"

"Yes, _The_ Harry Potter will help get Draco Malfoy on our side!"

The other looked unsure. Did Dumbledore really think this as a good idea?

"They...they _hate_ each other!"

"You know as they say, there is a thin line between love and hate~~"

"Love? Where did LOVE come into this!?"

Dumbledore smiled yet again. And to the other, it almost looked a little creepy. As if he was finally having a dream come true.

"Harry Potter will make Draco Malfoy fall for him. And convince him to the light side."

"Again! They HATE each other! There is no _love_ in this! Even you said they hated each other!"

Dumbledore, however, pretends to not hear the others words at all. He puts his hands together in delight and spins around in his chair squeeling.

The other obviously creeped out, slowly got out of his chair and started to tiptoe his way back to the door.

But just as the other was about to leave, Dumbledore swings his arm around the others neck and pulls him back in.

"It's time for a celebration!"

"Why...why would we need a celebration?"

Dumbledore took his arm of the other and grabbed the bottle of good ol' muggle beer that lay on the shelf.

"For this obviously good plan, ofcourse."

"ITS NOT A GOOD PLAN!"

Dumbledore payed no heed go his words and proceeded to down the beer. Today was a day of celebration. Today was the day of victory. _Today_ Drarry would finally become a cannon. _TODAY HIS OTP WOULD FINALLY BECOME ONE!_

Dumbledore couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry flops down on his bed, and groans.

"Kill me...K-I-LL MEEEEE. RON!"

"What happened buddy?"

Harry raises his head from bed and groans dramatically again.

"Kill me!"

"No"

He throws his hands up on frustration.

"Why the bloody not? You are supposed to help me! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A MY FRIEND! MY BEST FRIEND AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME! ***#&*** **!"

Ron sighs. This was one of Harry's dumb rants.

"Just get to the point harry. Don't act like you're on a manly period."

"MANLY PERIOD!? I'M NOT ON MY- wait...oh...I see."

Ron simply nods his head and sits on the bed.

"So...What happened?"

"Ihavetomakemalfoyfallinlovewithme," Harry mumbles.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I have to make...Malfoy fall in...love with me."

"Extremely sorry, but could you repeat that again?"

"Ron! I know you heard me!"

"Ok ok...but WHY?"

Harry pouts, and furrows his eyebrows.

"Cuz Dumbledore asked me..."

Ron looked a little confused. Harry was going to this just because Dumbledore asked him to?

"You do realize that you don't have to do everything that dumbledore asks you to do right?"

"I _have_ to!"

"Harry, you don't _have_ to."

"I have to do it! Ron! You don't understand!"

Ron shuffled a little, ending up beside harry and leaned against the back of the bed.

"Ok ok...but why do you _have_ to do it?"

"Cuz it involves Malfoy. For all you know he might be up to something. After all he's been acting a little strange. You know for the past few days he sneaks out after curfew and he drinks more water than before now!"

"Uhhh..harry?"

"He used to drink like 3 glasses during _ever_ y meal, and now he only drinks 2! Only two and..and now he eats less too! I know he's up to something! And he visited promfrey just the night before! And..."

This is when Ron Weasley realizes that Harry was obsessed with Malfoy, wheather he admitted to it or not. Before both him and Hermione had thought that Harry was just being paranoid, and making random assumptions on Malfoy. Now it seemed clear that Harry was obsessed. Not like a stalker obsessed, ok maybe a _little_ bit like stalker but not too much.

Ron wondered if Harry was even actually as upset as he acted.

"Ron! Are you listening? Did you even hear anything I said?"

"Yes yes, I heard. Malfoy is up to something.. _again._ Now why does Dumbledore want you to make Malfoy fall for you?"

"He says he needs Malfoy on our side, so he wants me to make draco fall in love with me so I'd convince him to join DA."

"Oh"

Harry sat up. "But I don't get why?! Why me? Dumbledore could've chosen anyone! But he chose me! And I HATE Malfoy!"

Ron looks at Harry with a little pity and pats his shoulder. He pulls out a chocolate frog from the dresser near his bed and gives it to Harry.

"Here, you'll feel better when you aren't hungry."

"Oh Ron...I'm _always_ hungry."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was now only functioning on the pure wonder of coffee. This was the 4th day he hadn't slept at all. Not even a blink. The bags around his eyes were prominent and his friends yelling didn't help.

For some reason they seemed louder, and his head throbbed in a dull pain every time Pansy would shreak.

"Please Pansy...for the love of god. Shut-up!"

Pansy however was a stuck up prat. Like him. And a drama queen. Also like him.

"You're telling me to shut up! NO ONE TELLS ME TO SHUT UP! My own mother doesn't tell me to shut up! YOU CANT TELL ME TO SHUT UP EITHER!"

Draco winced and this is when Blaise walked in for his rescue. Grabbing Pansy's robe he pulled her back and took her place next to Draco.

"Wats up?"

Draco looked confused. Was Blaise also going to end up like pansy?  
"The roof ofcourse...blaise. Why would you ask me that?"

Blaise facepalmed. "It's a muggle saying draco! It's like a short from of asking someone what they are doing..or how things are going."

"Oh,"

"Draco doesn't look to good!" Pansy cut in. "He told me to shut up!"  
Draco winced again.

"Blaise? I'm running on 3 cups of coffee and havnt slept in the last 4 days. Now I can feel Pansy talking. Please...kill me."

"Awwwww...you can feel me talking!"

Draco groaned and looked at Blaise pleadingly. He sighed and patted Draco on the back.  
"Maybe you should visit Pomphrey...ask her for a-"

"No," Draco cut in. "I've asked for it multiple times, and I don't want her to think I have some sort of a problem."

"Draco...you _DO_ have a problem"

"Sod off, Zabini"

Pansy and Blaise chuckled. They dragged Draco to the great hall, and he sat on the edge of the table, blaise beside him, followed by Pansy.

His food, was a simple plain green apple. Everyone else ate with their plate full. It's not that Draco ate any less, it's just his sleeping habits. They make him uneasy in the stomach causing him to lose his appetite. If it weren't for Pansy and Blaise, he probably wouldn't have eaten anything.

He let his gaze absently wander to the griffindore's table. His eyes went to the infamous Harry Potter. Normally Draco would have glared at his back, but this time he saw green. Potter was looking at him. Long before he looked at him. Draco sneered. Or at least tried to and turned away. He didn't fail to miss the others flustered look.

"Young master, young master!" Came a high pitched female voice. He turned around and saw Liddy. The house elf he'd grown familiar to. At night, or in the middle of the day, usually the mornings Draco would go to the kitchen, and sit there for a while. He'd sit there waiting for tea. Draco had hoped that the tea would keep him awake, and feel less tired. Ofcourse that wasn't the case. It only made matters worse.

Eventually he met Liddy. The one who had seen how devasted he looked...

 _ **"Do you want something young Master?"**_

 _ **Draco looked up from the table and looked at the Liddi with tired eyes. There were black circles around his eyes drooped. The elf gasped.**_

 _ **Draco realized he must've forgotten to put the glamour charm on. Ughhh. "You look terrible Master!"**_

 _ **Draco rolled his eyes and glared at Liddi. The elf flinched slightly. "What are you staring at me for?" He spat. "If you want to help you can bring me something to keep me awake. If you can't do that, then I suggest you leave."**_

 _ **He expected the elf to scurry away in fear, and avoid him. Instead she had this twinkle in her eye. Almost like the one in the Dumbledore's eyes. She smiled a crooked smile and hurried towards the kitchen.**_

 _ **The elf returned after and watched amused as Draco slipped into sleep and back to reality his head falling onto his hand.**_

 _ **"Master! Liddi has brought something that might help!"Draco groaned and looked up. In here hand she held a small cup of dark, almost black water. Almost like tea, but not quite.**_

 _ **"What is that?," he asked.**_

 _ **"OH! This is what they call coffee! It's muggle...but Master Dumbledore likes it lot!" Liddy said. "It's supposed to help keep one awake."**_

...And that was how he met Liddi. He took the coffee from Liddi and almost smiled at her. Almost. There were no need for any exchange of thank you's. Liddi knew he appreciated it. This coffee was what helped him survive the day.

The smell plunged his nose, and he sighed with content. He took his first sip, and felt pure bliss. The bitterness was perfect along with the tint of sweetness, and it had this strange aftertaste. The crispness of it made his feel better. More _whole._

Blaise and Pansy stared at him strangely through the whole process. They exchanged curious looks and proceeded to tap Draco on the shoulder.

"Draco...what is that?"

"Oh, its coffee!" Drake said delightedly. The sudden mood change was strange. "Bet you don't know what that is!"

Pansy looked offended. "Of course I know what that is! It's cuffee. We have that stuff all around my manor!" She raised her chin and smirked defiantly.

"Not cuffee... _coffee._ "

"Yeah yeah...whatever! I know what it is!"

Blaise and Draco chuckled. "It's ok Pansy...maybe another day."


	4. Chapter 4

"Malfoy! You god damned feret! How _dare_ you?!"

Draco turned around to the source of the voice and saw a frustrated looking and very much angry Harry Potter coming his way.

" _What,_ Potter?," Draco drawled.

"Don't _what_ me! You know exactly what! You know what you did!"

Draco stared blankly at Potter, barely comprehending. His lack of sleep was catching up to him, and Potter's bloody yelling wasn't helping. He swallowed, feeling dry and raised his eyebrows, bringing back the cocky grin.

"Oh yeah Potter? And what was that?"

"You..you damned git. You... _you_ put those pictures around the school! _You_ bloody gave em to the press!"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. What was Potter talking about? Pictures? He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything his back was slammed against the wall and he gasped when his head gave a slight thud as it came in contact with the stone. Potter's hands were on either side of his head, making Draco feel smaller than he was, and a lot more vulnerable. Now Draco took to time to see the look on Potter's face.

His glasses weren't there and his lips had moved to form a sneer. His eyes glinted a dangerous green and his hair was disheveled. And...he stared right at him. At _him!_ Glared to be more specific and it felt as though his stare was drilling a hole in his head.

Draco was _not_ scared. Ok. Maybe he was a little scared, but it's not like he'd ever show that to anyone. Expessially not to the oh so great saviour. _'Cmon Draco. This is only Potter. Don't break eye contact. Don't sound like you're begging. And absolutely don't stutter!,'_ He thought, forcing his hands to stop trembling.

" _Move_ Potter!"

Potter boy growled. Actually growled, and seemed to only get closer. Their noses only a few inches apart. Draco only seemed to stare at his eyes. So green _._ So...so _pretty._

 _'What are you thinking, Draco? No no no.. you hate potter. Hate. Hate. Hate,'_ Draco thought to himself, and gaining a bit of confidence. He straightened a little, standing only a few centimeters taller, lifted his chin up and put his hands on the 'Hero's' chest in an attempt to push him away. The only problem... _.it wasn't working._

He tried again and again, still with no success. He felt his struggles get weaker and his arms trembling. Curse his arm strength. Time to resort back to words. It seemed to be the only weapon he got, and if he reached for his wand Potter would have caught him in no time. Quidditch reflexes.

"Sorry, perhaps you didn't catch that. Let me dumb it down for you a little. _M-o-v-e._ Potter!"

"Oh, I heard what you said, but I don't plan of doing it anytime soon. I know it was you."

"What did I even do?!"

Potter glare hardened. "You mean you have _NO_ idea what you did?"

"YES!"

"Don't lie to me!"

And with that Potter backed away, and Draco sighed in relief. Although relief didn't last long. Potter's hand squeezed down on his wrist and pulled, making Draco stumble on his feet. He twisted and pulled, but his wrist was held in a wrenching grip. Draco scratched at it, when Potter pulled at it yet again and dragged him along.

"Let go of me! POTTER! Unhand me this instant!"

Potter however didn't respond to even a single one of his pleas and demands.

And then Potter stopped infront of a Door.

"You mean to tell me..." He started, before pushing Draco through the door, "...that _this_ is not your work?"

Draco was dazed. His head had once again, hit something, this time the door, and he stumbled to the ground when the door opened on him. His head was now pounding. As if swelling and then crunching back together again and again. One more hit, and draco didn't think he would make it.

"Well, that wasn't very hero like now was it, _Potter?_ " A sneer covered his face and he turned around to insult the boy, but the words never came.

Instead his eyes widened and he gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco gaped. The sight infront before him...

"Oh Pansy," He croaked. There were pages upon pages stuck to the walls, some peeling off, and others scattered to the ground.

On the pages there was the Weasley girl, with another girl. He'd seen the girl before, just never talked to her, nor did he ever bother to ever learn her name.

"H-how could you accuse me of...of _this_!"

Potter snarled. "I have every right to accuse you! You...foul loathed son of a _Death eater._ "

Draco stood abruptly from the ground and shoved a finger at Potter's chest. "Oh really, Potter? _What_ right then? _WHAT_ right do _you_ have to accuse me? How could you even _think_ that I would ever do something so...so _revolting?_ "

He motioned to the pages stuck stuck to the walls, to the pictures of the two girls kissing. Holding hands. Touching.

Draco may have not been the most nicest person in Hogwarts. He may have not liked the Weasley's or the bloody saviour and he may have wanted nothing more than to make their lives miserable, but never would he stoop so low. Never _this_ low. He knew what such things could do to a person. He'd seen what it did to Pansy. It'd broken her.

During the 4th year, someone had given pictures of Pansy to the press. The pictures had spread like wildfire. They had called her a slut. They'd made video's, taken photos of Pansy in ways they shouldn't have.

That year she confined herself inside the curtains of her bed. Nothing that Blaise or him said would bring her out. Her parents had refused to take her back during the summer. And why would they in the first place? To them she was the reason disgrace was bestowed upon the family name.

It had horrified him to see one of his only friends be so broken. To the point of where even meeting someone would send her into hysteria. So how could he? And how _could_ Potter tell him that it was him? That he'd crush someone's life in such an ill manner?

Maybe, if it wasn't for what had happened to Pansy, he would've been the one to do it, but that wasn't the case. Two years ago, his best friend broke, and glued herself back together colder than ever.

His parents would've probably been proud. Only _if_ he'd been the one to do this. They would've praised him and maybe...just _maybe_ his father would've shown a little pride in his son. They would've _wanted_ him to do this. As long as it cause the Weasley's pain, it didn't matter how or what method was used.

But Draco was not his father. Not at all. Draco was Draco. Draco Malfoy. And Draco Malfoy would do no such thing.

"Well than _Malfo_ y, if it wasn't you, than who was it?"

Harry gritted his teeth and continued to glare at the feret as though hoping it would peirce a hole through his head.

Yes, Harry knew this was not helping with the assignment that he'd been given, but it seemed impossible to do it at the moment.

He felt nothing but pure anger towards Malfoy. Harry knew that the boy infront of him would occasionally mess with his friends. Bully them. But this time, he'd gone to far. To the point of no return.

He knew it was Malfoy. He'd seen or well rather noticed as Malfoy would sneak out after curfew. The map, it would let him know exactly where someone was with the just words and the touch of a wand.

"I-I don't know! All I know is that it _wasn't_ me!"  
' _Damnit Draco, don't stutter!"_

"Don't bother lying. I know you were out after curfew yesterday! It only makes sense!"

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but paused. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Harry with suspiciously. "Wait...how..how did you know..that _I_ was out after curfew last night?"

"Not just last night! The few nights be-." Harry paused abruptly, realizing his mistake. He looked up a little to see a sneer start to cover Malfoy's face. One of disgust and anger.

"So...you have been _stalking_ me!"

"I-I...I knew you were up to something so-"

"-so _you_ decided to _stalk_ me!" Malfoy cut in. He sneered, and glared at Harry, just like he'd done to him before.

Harry on the other hand, shook his head frantically. His anger faltered and he seemed more flustered than enraged. "It's not what you think," he said raising his hands and moving them about to make Malfoy understand. "You don't understand!"

"Yeah, Potter? What is there to understand? Other than the fact that you've been _stalking_ me!"

Harry groaned in frustration. "I wasn't stalking you for Merlin's sake!"

"Really? Thank how did you know that I've been out past curfew for the past _few_ nights."

"I just did! Ok?!"

Malfoy puts his hands on his hips and raises his chin up defiantly. "And how exactly did you just know that I was out?"

"You're changing the subject!" Harry declared.

"No, Potter. I'm afraid it's _you_ who's changing the subject!"

Harry didn't reply, he didn't want to tell Malfoy about how he knew where he was. He couldn't trust Malfoy. He couldn't trust the son of a _Death Eater._ Death Eaters killed his Sirius...

"What's wrong, Potter? Cat got your tongue?" Malfoy mocked. He felt his strength come back. This was where he was good at. Talking himself out of any situation, and how to change it to his benefit.

Harry gritted his teeth. "It doesn't matter how I knew you were out after curfew. All I know is that you did _this._ "

Malfoy mentally groaned. There was no changing Harry's mind. So be it.

"And what if I did? Still doesn't change the fact that you stalked me. Fucking queer."

Wrong move.

Harry's head dropped and his face darkened. Hair fell like wisps over his face and anger radiated from him.

Malfoy could feel his hair standing on his back as Harry became more and more distant. Had he gone to far?

"You...so you..did this?" Harry said. His voice so low and threatening that it caused Malfoy to take a step back. It felt as if something heavy had been placed upon him, and he couldn't help but tremble.

"I-I thought we...already... established that fact," Malfoy lied stuttering on his words a little.

' _He's the one who did it. Malfoy was the one who did it..all...h-he ruined Ginny._  
 _Malfoy deserves it. Harry_ ha _s the right to do this. It's all his fault. All Malfoy's fault._  
 _He ruined it...all. His fault. His_ _fault. All his fault-_  
 _H-he...he should just-he should just.._ _ **Die**_ _..'_

Harry saw red.

 _ **It's kind of short, but I hope you like it! Be sure to review! Review's are always appreciated~**_


End file.
